everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Ann Anubis
Ann "Akila" Anubis is a 2018 introduced and all around character. She is the daughter of Anubis, the god of death and funerals in Egyptian Mythology and Bathilda Mahmoud, a mortal woman who died while giving birth to Ann and Anpu. She chose to be a Rebel as she did not like the Royals' behaviour. Character Personality Ann is actually quiet, calm and not open towards others, just her brother. She is also cold and has a lonely life. Her twin brother, Anpu Anubis, is the opposite of her while he is energetic and open, Ann is cold and quiet. She is really clever and knows everything about mythology. She is always sad and rarely smiles and also has a gloomy aura. She can be a daredevil when she becomes angry but it is very rare to see her being angry. Ann always weeps for the death while seeing them, she is really emotional and nobody knows about that just Anpu. On her first day, Ann was the only one who was very lonely and her only company was Anpu. Appearance Ann is a tall girl with brown eyes. She has straight, mid-length jet black hair which she ties in a high ponytail. She has a pale complexion and wears an ankh amulet. She is usually seen wearing black jeans, a black jacket and combat boots. Her dress colours are black and grey. She can also turn into a jackal. In her jackal form, she is sleek and black. Interests and Hobbies Ann is interested in staying in quiet and lonely places. She also likes talking to the death. As the daughter of Anubis, she can turn into a jackal and thinks it is a more comfortable form. She is also trained in combat and is part of the Kendo Club. Her hobbies are staying in shadowy places and training combat. Myth Main Article: Anubis Anubis is the Greek name of a god associated with mummification and the afterlife in ancient Egyptian religion. He was also an embalmer and played almost no role in Egyptian myths. Ann's Role As the daughter of Anubis, Ann's role is to be the next goddess of death and funerals. To also protect graves and cemeteries. As Anubis was an embalmer, Ann is also going to be the next embalmer. She is also going to guide souls and weigh the hearts. Ann's twin brother is also going to be the next god of death and funerals. Both of them are going to play the same role at the same time. Powers and Abilities * '''Necromancy: '''She may be able to manipulate darkness and is able to communicate with the dead. Ann can also control souls of others. * '''Shapeshifting: '''Ann can also be able to change her shape into a jackal and any other form she wishes. * '''Duat Portals: '''She can also create portals in-and-out of the Duat and anywhere he wants. Relationships Family Father - Ann is very close to her father and loves him. Anubis gifted her a fan-shaped axe on her thirteenth birthday and has been very helpful to her. Mother - Ann doesn't know anything about her mother but was said that she was a beautiful woman. Ann has often met her mother in the Land of Dead. Brother - Ann is also close to her brother, Anpu. They fight a lot and are on good terms. Freinds TBA - Open Pets Ann has a hound named Deadclaw. It is a male and was gifted by Anubis. Romance TBA - Open Class Schedule '''1st Period: '''Animals'n'Monsters '''2nd Period: '''FEL '''3rd Period: '''Muse-ic '''4th Period: '''Alchemy '''5th Period: '''Mythos Magic '''6th Period: '''Home Echthonics Quotes Trivia * Ann's mother, Bathilda Mahmoud, named her Ann. * Anubis named her Akila. * Her birthday is on April 5th. * Her favourite food is black ice-cream. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Egyptian Mythology